


Tattoos

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: There's something primal about ink.  Severus/Charlie pairing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Beta:** SoftlySweetly - This is for you, my darlin'. Thank you for the delightful prompt and for being the awesomeness that you are. Love you!  
 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and her publishers. The author of this work receives no profit from it. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **A/N:** Written for my mission_insane [Fantasy table](http://potion-lady.livejournal.com/50425.html#cutid4), using prompt #1 – Dragon.

 

Severus eyed the second eldest Weasley boy hungrily. The boy – no, man, Severus' brain effectively corrected – was fairly covered in tattoos, and Severus' mouth watered at the sight. He was surprised by this reaction, as he'd never felt particularly strongly one way or the other about body decorations before. Perhaps it was the play of muscles under the shimmering, swirling ink affecting him so.

Charlie wiped a bead of sweat from his brow with his naked forearm. Grimmauld was in dire need of repair, and having the free time to do so, Charlie had offered to help Harry with the renovations. Little had he known that the dark magic permeating the very foundation of the house required all work to be completed in the Muggle fashion – with elbow grease and back-breaking labour. Various people helped sporadically, but none so often as Snape.

Harry and Snape's altered relationship had come as a shock to most everyone who knew the pair. After Sirius fell through the Veil at the Ministry of Magic, Dumbledore had claimed it too dangerous for Harry to return to Little Whinging, instead placing him in permanent quarters at Hogwarts. The young man was given a schedule to adhere to that included specific study times and training sessions, as well as assisting the remaining teachers with various tasks. As the only teachers remaining were Hagrid, Sprout and Snape, Harry found himself in the company of the Potions Master quite frequently, chopping ingredients, taking inventory of the man's storeroom, and keeping the lab clean. Given the opportunity to observe the young man in a more neutral environment than a classroom full of hormonal teenagers, Snape discovered Harry's true nature and was forced to acknowledge the fact that Harry was more than his father's son. Harry, in turn, found at first a grudging respect for the Slytherin when his apology for invading the man's privacy was accepted without further comment. The respect slowly changed into a true regard for the older man as they continued working together and Harry found the man to be a fair, if strict, taskmaster. Now, Harry considered Snape his closest mentor, and Snape felt a nearly familial affection for the young man. After Harry's completion of his seventh year, it made perfect sense that Snape be the first person he ask for advice in regards to his plans for Grimmauld Place.

Spotting Snape standing nearby, a predatory look in his dark eyes, Charlie smirked. The older man had been watching him for weeks, and Charlie couldn't help but attempt to spur the man on. Snape seemed to be fascinated with his Wizarding tattoos, mesmerized by the movements of the variety of creatures adorning his flesh, and so, in true Gryffindor fashion, Charlie began working without a shirt. The results had been promising, with Snape's throat working frantically as he swallowed harshly and licked suddenly dry lips, before finally finding his voice and coming up with a relatively snide comment, though it was delivered half-heartedly at best.

Now, two weeks later, Snape had yet to pursue Charlie in the way both desired him to. And, quite frankly, Charlie was tired of waiting. Glancing over his shoulder at the snarky Slytherin, Charlie grinned cheekily and said, "Severus. Are you going to help, or just stand and ogle my arse all day?"

A flash of heat was slow to be covered by Severus' aloof countenance. Raising a sleek brow, Severus drawled, "What makes you think I'm interested in your arse, Weasley? I was merely attempting to discover why one would wish to mar one's body by having needles filled with ink pressed repeatedly into one's skin, only to form a writhing, distracting image to be forever caught within the flesh."

Laughing, Charlie replied, "Only someone who doesn't have a tattoo would question it. There's something...primal about the process."

"Primal?" Severus questioned, disgusted with himself for the breathless quality of his voice.

"Oh, yes." Moving closer, Charlie stepped into Severus' personal space and breathed softly in the older man's ear, "Some people even say it's nearly sexual."

Groaning softly, Severus' hands itched to trace the Chinese Fireball centred on Charlie's chest. Giving into the impulse, pale, potion-stained fingertips stroked softly up the body of the dragon, causing Charlie to shudder in delight and lean into the touch. When Charlie raised his head in silent plea, Severus granted the man's wish by pressing his lips to Charlie's.

One kiss became two, and soon Charlie's hands were exploring Severus just as eagerly as he was being explored. Pulling back with a gasp, Charlie smirked and said, "You know, these aren't the only tattoos I have, Severus. Being the Slytherin you are, wouldn't you like to see my snake?"

A startled laugh escaped the Potions Master before the gleam of desire was back in his eyes. Backing the younger man toward the room he occupied when he stayed at Grimmauld, Severus replied, "Perhaps I could be convinced to have a look, Mr. Weasley. Especially if said snake is of the one-eyed variety."


End file.
